


The Collapse of the Blackwall

by Hadrian_Kallig2077



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackwall gets demolished, F/M, Female Goro Takemura, Rogue A.I, V becomes Arasaka's Director of Counterintelligence, Worldwide Catastrophe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Kallig2077/pseuds/Hadrian_Kallig2077
Summary: “I’ve failed. I’ve fucking failed, and now everyone is paying the price for it” V moaned, utterly defeatedGoromi clasped his hand. “You haven’t lost yet.”In 2082, the Blackwall fell, and the world of Cyberpunk finds itself under attack by the billions of Rogue A.I spilling out of it. V, the newfound Director of Arasaka Counterintelligence, must now work alongside his wife, Goromi Takemura, to try and resolve this crisis.
Relationships: Female Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V
Kudos: 4





	The Collapse of the Blackwall

**Author's Note:**

> I took a liking to the Fem!V x Goro Takemura fics on this site, and decided I wanted to put my own twist on it, while also exploring one of my own ideas on what could potentially happen in the future of the Cyberpunk Universe. I'll probably put a more lighthearted version of this pairing on my other series.

Arasaka HQ was on fire. Blown to smithereens, by another nuclear bomb. As the people screamed in terror, died in the fire, or keeled over from radiation sickness, two men could be seen, fighting on the front steps of the once magnificent building. One man had glowing red mantis blades equipped on his arms, the other was just equipped with a chrome prosthetic.

The two men fought savagely, constantly attacking and counter attacking each other, almost as if they knew what the other would do from the back of their heads. The men continued to attack each other. Suddenly, the man with the Mantis Blades gained the upper hand. He slashed his foe across the chest, he aimed his blades, the goal of finishing his opponent clear on his mind...

But he couldn’t do it. Never could. His opponent shook his head.

“That’s the difference between you and me, kid. I knew when to cut someone loose from my life.” The other man aimed his chrome prosthetic at the man with the mantis blades, a small circle opening up on his hand. Suddenly, the man with the mantis blades screamed in agony, as his cyberware short circuited and had him fall to the ground, convulsing.

As the radiation began to crawl in, V could see Johnny standing over him. V tried to desperately grab the power pistol that was a few feet away from him, but Johnny kicked it away “Like I said, kid, a damn shame.” Johnny then stomped on V’s chest, his metallic boot almost crushing V’s ribs. V shouted in agony.

“J-J-Johnny. P-please.” V moaned. His pain editors weren’t responding, he could feel the full horrifying agony of what he had just gone through. Johnny shook his head.

“I warned you, kid. I warned you what would happen, but you didn’t fucking listen. Threw yourself in with the Arasaka whore, again. Same mistake as last time.” At this, Johnny knelt down. He grabbed V’s chin, before throwing a hook punch into his jaw.

“At least this way, you can die with some fuckin dignity, as much as a filthy little Corpo Rat like you can get.” Johnny said coldly, before wailing on his former friend, beating him without mercy.

V’s vision started to fade in and out. He spat blood, pitifully. Johnny looked at him, almost regretful. He shook his metallic arm, dispelling the blood that decorated it, before grabbing his Malorian 3516.

_ Funny _ , V thought. He’d carried that pistol on him as a memento of the man he’d grown to consider a friend, who had saved his life, and now said friend was going to kill him with it.

“Goodbye V. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry too.”

The last thing V heard before a gunshot was a woman screaming his name.


End file.
